With or Without You
by StarGazer
Summary: Matt and Mimi are in love but can someone come between them?


With or Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, any characters from Digimon or U2 songs.

Authors Note: Well I got most of my inspiration for this story from U2's song 'With or Without You' which was playing constantly on a radio station in France for some reason. And of course Paris itself gave inspiration also to the story as I met a girl called Chloe and that's how I got that name in my head. I was on a long flight home while writing this so bear with me, ok?I'd also like to thank anyone who's signed a review to my previous Fanfics' (especially Pally mon and box turtle thanks for helping me get over 'him' this is for y'all):0)

Introduction:

Izzy;

It has been 5 years since everyone had returned from the DigiWorld, the Digimon had to stay but are still sorely missed. Everyone has kept in touch except for Joe and Sora. Joe left in the Fall (his parents were scared of him losing study time playing with his friends) he moved to America. Nobody knew what happened to Sora, Tai went round to her house one day and it was deserted. The man next door told him that her mothers flower business was deeply in debt and that she had moved to Hong Kong to stay with her aunt but deep inside all of us we knew it had to be another reason, but what? Matt and Mimi are dating and are the hottest couple in school, Tai is the schools Star Soccer player and is sought after by almost every girl in the school, T.K and Kari are still enjoying their 'puppy love' and I, I am on my way to become the next Bill Gates! (Hopefully)

------ Matt's POV ------

'Ok Mimi, I'll see you there.' I set down the phone. I love Mimi with all my heart and so it pains me to have to do this to her. The phone started ringing, I knew exactly who it was and exactly what she wanted.

----- Mimi's POV -----

I hung up the receiver and hummed happily to myself. The sky outside had began to grow dark and miserable looking but I didn't care as long as I'm with Matt I'm happy. I looked at my watch and realised that I had only an hour to get ready. I was halfway up the stairs when the phone rang again. 'Oh hi Tai! How are you!' I said sounding rather cheerful. 'Bored' came the lifeless reply. 'Ah, poor Tai I bet its because you miss Kari isn't it? Well why don't you come to the Winter Carnival with Matt and I?' 'You guys probably want to be alone' Tai was putting on his puppy dog act. 'What if a certain Cheerleader comes along too?' 'Chloe?' Tai had suddenly cheered up. 'Just the one!' I replied. 'Thanks Mimi you're the best!' 'See you at eight Tai!' I managed to get in before he put the phone down. I knew he liked Chloe because about 3 years ago Tai and discovered this strong bond between each other and we could tell each other anything. 'Right where's that address book?' I thought out loud.

----- Tai's POV -----

'Mimi is the best' I sighed inwardly. Anyway she was right about Kari. Kari and my parents had gone to Africa on a Safari trail or something and I just missed having her around. I ran up to the bathroom to try and fix my hair but it was useless. Chloe is part of the Cheerleading squad led by Mimi; she knew I liked Chloe. I can tell her everything and vice versa I don't know why but I think the Crest of Sincerity had a part to play in it for some reason. I then saw the time it was five to eight, 'Where are my keys?!' I yelled out loud.

-----Normal POV -----

It was nearing eight o'clock and it was already getting dark. A chilling wind blew through Odaiba Park sending leaves cascading in every direction. Under a large old oak tree stood a dark figure acting very suspicious. A tall boy with spiky blond hair soon joined her. She seemed to be giving him orders with which the boy did not seem to agree with but solemnly hung his head. She leaned in and started to kiss him but he did not kiss back, angry, she slapped his face and walked off doing the top button on her coat and pulling her blue helmet closer to her head.

----- Tai's POV ---- 

'Trust Mimi to come fashionably late' I thought laughing into myself. As I caught a glimpse of her through the crowd, it was 8:38 now. 'Tai, there you are, sorry were late!' Mimi shouted over the noise of machinery and people. 'That's alright Mimi I know how long it takes you to get ready anyway you look stunning!' I complimented. And she ready did. She was wearing a light pink tank top and white leather pants that flared a bit at the bottom.

Her hair was hanging loose around her face and she smelt of wild flowers and roses. Matt is one hell of a lucky guy. 'Tai, Tai, TAI?' Mimi was nudging me out of my trance. 'Yes?' I replied still half in that trance. 'I said doesn't Chloe look adorable?' I turned my gaze to a short girl standing at my side. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a violet dress that went to her knees with a long black coat over it. 'Yeah you look really cute' I said to her. I looked back at Mimi and she had a beautiful grin on her face her hazel eyes were twinkling. 'What am I saying?' I gave myself a mental shake. 'I mean this is Mimi, my best friend..' A gentle tugging of my arm interrupted my thoughts. 'Come on Tai' Chloe was getting impatient. 'Go on Tai' urged Mimi. 'Are you not freezing Mimi? You don't have a coat' I offered her mine 'I'm fine Tai' She answered, I had to think of another excuse to stay with her. 'But I can't just leave a beautiful girl standing in the entrance to a carnival, you don't know what sort of weirdo's are about' I blurted out. Mimi blushed and I could feel myself blushing too. 'Listen,' Mimi eventually said, 'I'll be fine I have my cell phone.' 'Ok then I managed to shout out before Chloe dragged me through the crowd and I lost sight of her.

----- Mimi's POV ----

'Bye Tai' I shouted after him before the crowd swallowed him up. I had lied, my cell phone was at home on my desk recharging I really should of brought it. I couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous of Chloe and I didn't know why I mean Tai and I are just friends, right? A bitter, cold wind rushed against my bare arms sending a shiver down my spine. 'Where is he?'

----- Matt's POV ----

There she is standing at the entrance to the carnival, shivering. I just want to wrap my arms around her and keep her warm. ' No, I gotta stop thinking about her!' I scolded myself. Slowly I made my way towards her. I could smell her perfume already, it made me go weak in the knees. I tapped her shoulder and she spun around with a huge smile on her face. 'Hey Matt' she said and flung her arms around his neck. 'Where were you?' I had to tell her and fast. Trying to avoid those dazzling hazel eyes I began. 'Mimi I…' 

---- Tai's POV ----

'Ok now I am going to be sick!' I yelled to Chloe over the people screaming and the loud music of the Waltzer. She just screamed even louder and shouted for it to go faster. Now she was scaring me. Eventually the ride came to a halt and I staggered off trying hard not to fall on my face. 'That's so cool lets go again!' she squealed. I was desperately looking for an excuse not to go on that death trap again when I was saved, 'Hey isn't that your dad over there?' 'Oh yeah, well I better go now Tai that's for tonight it was fun, we can do it again someday, Bye!' she ran through the crowd after her father as I blew a great sigh of relief. It was getting late but the carnival was still packed so I decided to head for home. 

On my way through Odaiba Park I began thinking if Mimi got home safely, if she was home yet. Knowing her, she and Matt are probably having the best time of their lives at the minute. Then suddenly I heard a familiar whimpering coming from behind a tree. 'Mimi?' I shouted. 'Tai?' came a weak voice. I ran around and found Mimi shivering from the cold and full of tears. 'Mimi...' I was going to ask her what happened but I realised that I better get her home first. I helped her to her feet and flung my jacket around her and held her close to me. She placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes putting all her trust in me to guide her home. As we walked the full moon came out from behind the clouds and lit up the Park then delicate snowflakes began to float gently through the air.

To be continued…. 

** **


End file.
